Midnight to Noon
by Shadowhunter69
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Love. Passion. Humor. Angst. Zutara.
1. Cactus Juice

**Hello, this is the first one-shot in my series! I hope you enjoy it! Katara POV. REVIEW!**

* * *

CATUS JUICE

Okay, well maybe it was not such a great idea to party that hard last night. Of course, Sokka brought that damn cactus juice, and things sort of…went downhill from there. I guess that explains me lying on top of Zuko, and well…naked. I stand up, and look around the corner. Where am I? Oh yeah. The Southern Airtemple…maybe my head is not as clear as I thought. I get dressed in my wrappings when I hear a grumble from Zuko. I make my way over to him, and stand there my arms crossed. With his hair all ruffled and messy and his bare chest revealed, he finally opens his eyes and looks at me. And with the best possible way to sound sassy and irritated I sternly look him in the eyes, "Morning, Zuko. How was last night?"


	2. Fathom

**HELLO ZUTARIANS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ZUKO'S POV! REVIEW!**

* * *

FATHOM

I stand at Katara's grave. The evening glow of the midnight moon made me think of her hands entwined with mine. To think of her body lying motionless in that box beneath the cold hard dirt, makes me feel sick. I can still hear her laugh, her voice, and remember how her eyes twinkle in the moonlight. I kneel down on my knees and cry. It's all my fault! How come I was not fast enough? How could I let that lightning bolt kill her? I lay the fire lilies she loved so much in front of her gravestone. I let the tears stream from my face and sink into the dry earth where she lay. I lie down next to her and and look up to the stars. As I sink in their beauty, I imagine them as all the souls of loved ones who had passed, and in the star that shined the brightest, I saw her face.


	3. The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Merry Chrirstmas fellow Zutarians! Enjoy this holiday special! It's not christmas yet, but December 20th is close enough! So enjoy! (P.S. Sorry for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, I don't mean to be mean...just read it for entertainment purposes! :D)**

* * *

THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR

"Mommy, Mommy! Wake up! Waaaakkkeee uuuppp!" my five year old daughter, Aurora, was pouncing on me. I open my eyes and see my beautiful daughters face with her golden eyes just like her fathers.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I smile and groggily wake up and get to my feet. Aurora pounced on Zuko, telling him to get up. "Daddy, Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" He smiles and gets to his feet lifting her up into the air and spinning her around.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl!" He tickles her and she screams with laughter. He sets her down and says, "You ready to open your presents?" She nods excitedly and runs out of the room, down the stairs, to the Christmas tree. Zuko comes back to me and kissed me tenderly, and whispers in my ear, "Merry Christmas…" We walk hand in hand down to the Christmas tree. Aurora is already opening her presents screaming with joy.

"Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy! Thank you Santa! I've wanted this for soooo long!" I smile, happy my daughter is happy. Zuko touches my shoulder and hands me a small box.

"You didn't need to get me anything…" he stops me short by touching his fingers to my lips.

"Yes, I did. Now open it," he says sweetly. The little box was in red wrapping paper with a glittering gold ribbon around it. I pulled the ribbon, and ripped the paper of the box. I opened the box, and looked inside. There was a half of a yin and yang symbol, and was blue and the round dot that was on it was a small twinkling diamond. I smile.

"It's beautiful…" He pulled a chain from his neck I did not notice before, and on the chain was the other half of the symbol, but was red. He took the necklace from my hand and put it around my neck. The metal felt cool on my skin, and when I look up to him, he kisses me sweetly and softly. "Merry Christmas, Zuko." I whisper. He smiles and kisses me again.

"Ewwww! Mommy, Daddy! That's gross!" We look at Aurora who had her face scrunched up. Me and Zuko smile at each other and sit down and enjoyed our Christmas time together. Me. Zuko. Aurora. Nobody else.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!Suggestions, Questions, likes, dislikes? I take them all! Much appreciated! Check out my poll, and favorite and follow! Those sort of things make my day! :D**


	4. Love Never Dies

**This is kinda cheesy, but whatever. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

LOVE NEVER DIES

"Zuko, You're going to have to tell me what's wrong at some point," Katara tries to persuade him to explain why he's been so upset lately. He's been upset since the comet.

"Katara, I can't tell you…" He was breathing really heavily and Katara was starting to worry, and become frustrated.

"Why not?!"

"Because…"

"Because what?" He remains silent. He looks down on the ground, and lets a tear fall.

"Katara…I-I'm not r-really a-alive…" he mumbles and Katara thinks that she must have misunderstood.

"What?"

"I'm n-not alive." He says more louder and clearer this time.

"What do you mean you're not alive?!"

"You know how I saved you from Azula's lightning?" She nods. "I actually did die…"

"No. Nononononononononno! You're right here! You are alive! You're with me Zuko. You're not dead! We should take you to a doctor, really. This is cra-"

"KATARA!" Zuko's outburst made Katara stop, and look at Zuko. He was crying, and she was crying. "Katara," he tries again more softly. "I can't be here with you…we can't be together. I'm a spirit. I have to go back to the spirit world."

"No! Zuko, you can't! Stay here with me! Don't leave me!"

"I'm so sorry." He bends down and kisses her passionately with tears streaming down both their faces. When they break away, Zuko starts to fade.

"I'll find a way to be with you. I promise!" She yells just as Zuko slips away into the dark of night.

* * *

With tears blurring her vision, Katara ran as fast as she could. Down the banks of rivers, and through the dirt covered ground of forests she found herself at the place she and Zuko had a fight when Zuko first joined the group. She looks off the cliff, down to the terrifying waves at the bottom. She knew she could save herself if she wanted to considering she was a water bender, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be with him. With Zuko. With one last look at the world she always knew, she jumped.

* * *

Zuko looks around him. He's never seen scenery this beautiful in his life. The spirit world was made of radiant colors and creatures in every corner of his vision. Everything was beautiful but something was missing…

"Hello Zuko." Zuko whips his head around to see her. Her sparkling blue eyes popping in contrast with her mocha skin. Her long dark curls hung loose and flowed down to her hips. She was wearing a long glittering white dress that dragged on the ground. Around her waist was a thick brown belt lined with sapphires and rubies. She smiled her brilliant smile at him and said ever so slightly, "I kept my promise."


	5. Awake and Alive

**This is my first song-fic so don't be mean. It's kind of bad. Tell me what you think please! This fic is based off the song "Awake and Alive" by Skillet. I hope you like it!**

* * *

AWAKE AND ALIVE

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slippin' from your arms_

ZUKO- Nobody understood me. I wanted to know my destiny, but everyone was making it so hard on me. The only person who seemed to understand me was Katara. But, I felt like I didn't know what I was doing half the time…

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

KATARA- I wanted to be able to help Zuko; I understood what he's going through. Even though he was going through some rough times, he seems to understand me too. I felt like I can be myself around him…

_[Chorus]_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

ZUKO- Now, I know what my destiny is. It's my time to act on it. Nobody can stop me.

_here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

KATARA- I can't back down now on Zuko. He needs me now more than he ever had.

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

ZUKO- My destiny is to be with Katara. I know it. She's been there for me through thick and thin, and I always overlooked it. It's like I have awoken to something I've never seen before and I've never felt so alive in my life.

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

ZUKO- Nobody can change the way I am. I realized that sitting here with Katara. Just talking to her opens my eyes to see the things I neglected, to see what I should change.

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

KATARA- Zuko is the only one that is for me. When I'm feeling upset, he's always the one to make me happy again. I love him so much it hurts.

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

KATARA AND ZUKO- We lay together in the dark whispering to each other, that we will never leave each other. We are for each other, we are two halves of one whole, and we are each the reason for us surviving.


	6. Steam

**I was going to make this into a full story, but I decided to make it a one shot. So, here it is. This is in Zuko's POV.**

* * *

STEAM

"Oh, Nephew…" I whip my head around, and Uncle is snickering about something.

"What is it Uncle?" Why is he looking at me like that and why is he trying to hold in laughter. He looks away with an expression like I was too stupid to see something and goes back making tea for customers. I go back to cleaning the tables and I look up to catch a girl staring at me. It's obvious that she was really pretty. Her hair was down in long dark curls, and she was wearing a long blue robe that matched her eyes that popped in contrast of her mocha colored skin. She smiled and looked away. I look back up at uncle who was still trying to hold in laughter looking at me. Ah. _Now _I get it. Nice one Uncle. REAL funny.

I walk behind the counter and while I whipped them down, Uncle put his arm around my shoulder, and whispers, "You should ask her out,"

"UNCLE!" I yell while keeping my volume a whisper. "I don't even know her!"

"Well, she sure has eyes for you, my Nephew…"

"UGGGHHH…." I grumble. "I'm going to use the bathroom." I just needed to get away for a few minutes. So I did my business, and when I came back I stopped and peered around the corner to see Uncle. And no surprise, guess who he's talking to? That's right. The girl. Wonderful. Awesome. Super. YAY. I caught some of their conversation:

Uncle: …haha, well yes, my Nephew _is_ cute.

_I am NOT cute…_

Girl: Ha, ha..well…

_She starts to blush and she notices I'm standing here, and then she __really__ starts to blush. _

Uncle looks over his shoulders and gives me "the look" the one where he raises his eyebrows and gives a cocky side smile. I furrow my eyebrows and give him "my look" that said _stop making a fool of me_. But Uncle just smiles and looks back at the girl. I walk up next to my uncle hoping she'll walk away when I do. Well, she doesn't. Uncle gives her another one of his "looks" and walks away. I was about to too when she called my name. Well, actually my fake name. "Lee!" I turn around and walk back to her.

"What?"

"Um…well…I was wondering if we could maybe….um….go out tonight…or something?" Before I could tell her no, Uncle comes up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder and half shouts,

"Lee would LOVE to go out with you. Wouldn't you Lee?" He looks at me with his more serious if-you-don't-do-this-I-will- firebend- you- into-next- week look.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you…" I half mumble. Because I knew all too well of his looks.

"Great! So, is eight okay? Nice! Okay..um..bye!" She half runs, half skips out the tea shop.

That is the girl I fell in love with five years ago. And she still is to this day.

* * *

** Please comment, follow, favorite, and check out my profile page for polls and anything that will educate you on what an awesome person I am (JK)! I swear, it WILL MAKE MY DAY! LOVE YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME! **


End file.
